You Had Me at Plie
by OMGimaMindlessWriter
Summary: Tori's been around Seaford High for a while. But when Jack notices her practicing in Mrs. King's, he begins to take interest in her. Recruiting her at the Bobby Wasabi dojo will be a challenge so difficult, not even the famous "Jack Anderson" can handle.


**Hey, Hey, Hey Everybody! It's me back from the dead. Just kidding! I've been really busy with schoolwork, dance team, cheerleading, and Jr. Beta. My next cheerleading competition is coming up and my coach has been working us like crazy! Anyways, you may know me from my other Kickin' It Story. Kickin' It With The New Girl! Hehe. I know I should be updating that story but this idea has been stuck in my head for weeks! And I finally decided to put it down on paper... Well technically type it on the computer. But before you continue reading this story I will worn you... THIS IS NOT A JACKXKIM FANFIC! Just thought I should get that clear before someone posts a comment like. "I hope Jack and Kim get together." So now that you know that... on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"So whose it going to be Tori. Me or him?" Kyle asked staring me dead in the eye. His breathing had hardened and so did his face because he didn't dare blink. I never thought the day would come where I would have to choose between the two. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. So let me start it from the very beginning...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy Dojo<br>Sunday November 6, 2011 at 8:03PM  
>Third Person Point of View:<strong>

_"Another day, another practice gone by."_ That's what Jack thought to himself as he grabbed his blue Bobby Wasabi duffel bag and began heading out the doors along with Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. That was until Rudy, their sensei called them back over. Confused, they gave each other a knowing glance but shrugged and followed their Sensei's orders. "What's up Rudy?" Eddie asked cheerfully as he took a bite of his Circus Burger. "Well guys, I can't believe I'm saying this but, the dojo is going to be shut down." Rudy explained with the glum look that he wore whenever things didn't go his way. In fact, the guys were pretty sure that before this practice, Rudy was hanging upside down in his crying boots. "What!" the whole dojo exclaimed in unison, causing Rudy to stumble back. When he regained his posture again, Rudy spoke. "Look guys, I'm sorry but due to budget cuts the chain has made a new rule. All dojos must have a _minimum _of five students. And since Kim left…" Rudy stopped there. Everyone had been heartbroken when Kim decided to drop out of the dojo and rejoin The Black Dragons. It really brought them back to an all – time low again. Even Jerry, being the lone wolf he supposedly was, had shedded a few tears when they found out. Suddenly, Jack's face brightened as if he had an idea. "Wait. So you're saying if we had a fifth member then… the dojo wouldn't shut down?" Jack questioned. Rudy just nodded his head. "Yeah but come on Jack. Where are we going to find a new member, who wants to join here? All of the kids that were interested in signing up here, decided to go with The Black Dragons." Rudy reminded him, gritting his teeth at the mention of them. If possible, Jack's smile got even bigger, curling farther up at the corners. "But what if they weren't new?" Jack explained. The other guys looked at him as if he were crazy, which he probably was, due to the chocolate bar he had eaten earlier. "I mean, we could get Kim to rejoin!" he clarified making it easier for them to understand. But their faces remained the same – emotionless. Two minutes of quiet then Jerry began scratching the back of his neck, Milton played with his thumbs, and Eddie continued to eat his Circus Burger. Jack stared at his friends in disbelief, did they really not believe Kim would rejoin? Obviously so, because they slowly walked out, leaving Jack by himself.

**In the hallways of Seaford High School  
>Monday November 7, 2011 at 11:42AM<br>Jack's Point of View:**

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of the dojo closing down. Where would that leave the guys and I? Would Milton begin to hang out with his nerd friends again or spend his afternoons practicing the French Horn? Would Eddie start talking more dance lessons at Mrs. King's Dance Academy again? Would Jerry go back to being the loan wolf of the school? And... where would that leave me? The guys were my first friends, I don't know where I would be without them. I knew the only way to keep the dojo from closing was to get Kim to rejoin. I knew it would be hard, but I would not let the dojo close. Before the dojo, we were all a bunch of misfits. Milton with his awkward ways, Eddie with his strange ideas, Jerry with his blonde moments, and me with my stubborness. But we're like a family now - a band of bros. Wow, I didn't realize how lame that sounded until I thought about it. I looked up from my locker to see my object of interest moving towards the cafeteria. I swiftly grabbed my backpack, shut the locker door, and made my way towards the double doors. When I entered the doors, the first thing I saw was Kim... sitting at the Black Dragon's table. Without thinking, I walked over to her table and stood behind her. She seemed to be in a deep conversation about "The history of Cheerleading" with Grace. I cleared my throat and blurted out, "Kim?" the whole table quieted down and turned to face me. Wow, awkward much? "Can I talk to you for a second?" I stated. The whole table continued to look at me so I rolled my eyes. "... in private." I added hoping they would take the hint. "Um... sure?" Kim replied and got up from the table. I led her outside the cafeteria so it would be more quiet. I began pacing, took a deep breath, and ran my hand through my hair. "Jack... are you ok?" Kim asked worriedly. Even though we didn't go to the same dojo, I knew she would always be there for me. "Kim, I need a favor." I state broadly. She raises an eyebrow. "Can I have some clarification on that one?" she suggested, her thick southern accent kicking in. "Okay. Well yesterday, Rudy told us that the dojo was going to close down if-" I began but was cut off by Kim. "What?" she nearly shouted. I flinched, slightly scared. On the outside, Kim looks like a cute baby lamb... but on the inside she's like a vicious killer lamb. "There's a new rule in the Wasabi chain saying that each dojo must have a minimum of five members and we only have four since..." I trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. She raised an eyebrow and sent me one of her menacing glares. "Okay! Stop with the glare! It's freaking me out!" I surrendered throwing my hands up in the air. She smirked, clearly satisfied with my retreat. "Anyways, what I was wondering if there was any chance you would come back to us." I explained in one breath. Kim began playing with her hair and biting her lip. "Um Jack... the thing is... I can't." she explained quietly. "What do you mean you can't?" I replied slightly confused. She let out a sigh. "The thing is, I do karate to win. Not to have fun..." she stated. I stared at her. She wasn't serious... was she? "Kim... what ever happened to the Wasabi Code?" I reminded her. She looked down and whispered, "I know but... I can't. I'm sorry Jack." barely loud enough for me to hear before quickly retreating to the cafeteria. I stood there in my own tracks and stared at the doors she had just entered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Like I said, this is not a JackxKim fanfic. There's too many of those stories on here so I decided to change that! I know you wanna press the button. The blue words are daring you to. And do you really want to lose a dare to an inanimate object? I. Think. NOT!<strong>


End file.
